Gloomy Winters
by Ali B
Summary: He had waited in the shadows for more that five centuries for the woman he loved. Now at last he would be able to hold her again. [KagInu] [One-shot] [Complete]


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* He had waited in the shadows for more that five centuries for the woman he loved. Now at last he would be able to hold her again.  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
*A/N~ This is just a short one-shot. Nothing much to it really. The only reason it's rated PG-13 is because of minor cursing. Though the cursing takes place in my A/N at the bottom...Oh hell, whatever, I hope that you like it. Ja.  
  
Gloomy Winters  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
It was always so gloomy in the winter if I recall. The small village of Ai (1), just north of the western lands, I mean. Back then it used to be clean and well kept, these days however, trash litters the ground. My feelings about Ai have changed over the last few hundred years. But still, I remember the way it used to be. How it was when she was here with me. It was wonderful.  
  
I had met her through rather odd circumstances. She was literally from a different time period. The first time I met her, actually, I was attempting to kill her. Though she never held it against me.  
  
Through out the years that I had known her she was so loving and compassionate. Sadly, her life ended only shortly after we professed our love to one another.  
  
But I did not die.  
  
It was impossible.  
  
So I lingered for five hundred years more.  
  
As the Old World became the new, I watched. Waiting until the time when I would meet my love again. It has been so very long. I yearn to hold her in my arms again. Feel the softness of her cool skin resting against mine. I can still taste her sweetness on my dry lips. I only had a very short time with her, but I will make sure never to make that mistake again.  
  
I look out onto the horizon now, only seeing buildings and cement. I remember a time when there were trees and grass as far as the eye could see. Lakes and ponds, caves and hidden valleys. The world I once took for granted. Now, though, I live each day with new reverence.  
  
The air, I notice, is much dirtier now. In the time of princes and princesses, the era of the Samurai (2) , the air smelt much cleaner. Here it reeks of oil and death. The world being so clouded by hatred and fear.  
  
Though, there is still one sweet smell left. I watch as she walks through the crowded street, apparently looking for something, just like everyone else. Humans are lost creatures, they know not what is going on around them, but can describe a television show in perfect precision.  
  
Today, everyone is too jaded; too cynical.  
  
I hear people everyday talking about gossip or politics. It makes me sick. The sound of their gruff voices, or in the case of women, their shrill laughter.  
  
But I don't care about them. Only about her. Nothing else matters anymore. Nothing else ever did...  
  
Nothing but her and my gloomy winters without her...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the girl he loved so dear and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she looked at him oddly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" she asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I love you." He said as he swept her up in his arms. The bear-like hug was filled with so much emotion, Inuyasha thought he would cry.  
  
"You, what? But I thought that, I mean you-" she sputtered.  
  
Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, "I love you. Only you, forever you, Kagome."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha." She sobbed as she held him tightly to her. "I love you so much."  
  
"I know, my love, I know." He whispered as he leaned in.  
  
They couple kissed passionately. Pouring all of their love into the one kiss. Finally, Inuyasha pulled back. Now, how was he supposed to explain to Kagome what had happened...  
  
That would be a new adventure altogether...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nothing but her and my gloomy winters without her...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A/N~ If you couldn't figure out who's POV that was in then I fear for your mental stability. If anyone by chance doesn't know, e-mail me and I'll let you in on the little secret. Oh and I made Kaede's village have a name, so sue me. I just didn't want to keep referring to it as "that village" the whole damn time. Sorry if this Author's note is kind of rude, but I'm in a horrible mood at the moment. My computer keeps freezing and I'm about to just throw the bitch across the room. -_- No cheerful smile today guys... *Muttering* Technology is evil, if the government wants us to be so computer-oriented, then why do these fucking things have to be so damned irritating?! It's a conspiracy, I swear! *Glaring at computer* Evil son of a bitch.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Foot Notes*  
  
(1) Ai means love in Japanese.  
  
(2) Samurai existed in ancient Japan in the early ages of the country. They served as an army to the Empire. Often, they would go rogue and go after others options. Such options were often looked down upon by the Empire and the said Samurai was either expelled or killed. When the Empire was pressed to change, the Samurai became outlaws and were usually killed on site (if caught).  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Trivia*  
  
What is the real name of Kaede's village? (Really, I would like to know...)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: What's up your but?  
Ali: *Glaring from computer chair* Go to hell.  
Inu: *Backing away* Whoa, clam down there.  
Ali: *Continuing to glare*  
Inu: *Leaves stage looking frightened*  
Ali: *Turns back to screen just as it freezes again* THAT'S IT! *Throws computer monitor across the room and into the opposite wall*  
Inu Cast: *Mouths open* ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: Don't ask.  
  
-_-  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
